


Glad for Doubled Odds

by Diary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Conversations, Dead John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Comes Out, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Dean comes out as bisexual to Sam. Complete.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Glad for Doubled Odds

Coming out of Bobby’s, Dean hands Sam a beer, and taking his own, he goes to sit on the Impala.

Closing his book, Sam comes to sit beside him.

“Sam, there’s something-” Sighing, he massages his temples.

“If this is about Dad, I’m sorry he’s dead, Dean, but hunting-”

“Yeah, I know, this isn’t about that.”

“What?”

Dean’s quiet.

“Dean, you can talk to me. Hunting isn’t for me. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life. It never did. Dad said, if I left, don’t call, don’t write, and so, I didn’t. But I never said it back. You or he could have-”

“Let’s make this clear: I’m not gay.”

Sam glances over. “I’ve never thought you were.”

“If I were, Dad would have had a problem with it. I wouldn’t. You know, uh, I don’t think he- he probably didn’t believe bisexuality existed, did he? I didn’t, for a long time. Which, um- I don’t have a problem with what I am. I didn’t always know what I was, but that- I made choices. I put hunting above everything, and that meant Dad couldn’t know certain things.”

Squeezing Dean’s shoulder, Sam gives him a small smile. “Okay, hear me out: I know way too much about your sex life. Like way more than I’ve ever wanted to know. And, frankly, I’m glad, most of the time, that you’re more a casual sex type person, because, some of the humans you’ve shown genuine interest in, you really don’t have the right to tease me or get worried about my closeness to certain non-humans.”

“But you’d be the same way if you were gay, and the truth is, you being bisexual would be comforting in a way. It doubles the chances of you one day finding a good person that you could love who’d love you. That you could settle down with. Brother-in-law, sister-in-law, if someone loves you, I would always try to welcome them into our family.”

Letting out a breath, Dean’s shoulder drains of tension under Sam’s hand. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam nods. “So, is this between you and me, or this you coming out to the world in general?”

Dean shrugs. “It’s a mixture. I hid it for a reason, and now- But you’re the only person I needed to tell, Sam. Other people, if they know, they do. If they don’t, they don’t. I don’t know how Bobby would take it, but if we lose him as a contact, if you’re okay with that, so am I.”

“Of course, I am. Bobby’s been good to us, but you’re my brother. If that’s something he wouldn’t be good about, then, we find new people to help you out.”

“Yeah. Look, Sam- I’m not trying to get you back into hunting, but you know that you could be targeted again. Monsters are everywhere, and you could end up facing them out in your civilian life.”

Sighing, Sam looks up at the sky. “Yeah, I know. If I do, I’ll handle it. And if I need back-up, I’ll call you. If that isn’t an option for some reason, I maintain there are more hunters than non-humans. I’ll find someone.”

“Good. You know, if I possibly can, I’ll always be an option.”

“I know, Dean.”

They hear the door to Bobby’s opening, and Bobby calls, “Hey, if either of you are hungry, I’ve finished supper. If not, I’ll wrap a plate for you.”

Getting off the Impala, they both head in.


End file.
